Breast pads sometimes contain a multilayered design, including a non-permeable layer for preventing transfer of breast milk from the liner to clothing, an absorbent layer for holding the milk within the liner, and a wicking layer to draw the liquid away from the breast and into the absorbing layer. A non-permeable layer may also be disposed about the outer periphery of the liner so that a reservoir is formed between the outer surface non-permeable layer and the layer on the periphery for retaining excess milk. An adhesive may be applied to the outer portion of the liner to hold the liner in place in a bra cup. An adhesive may also be used to hold the liner to the breast.
Nursing mothers frequently experience pain and chafing on and around the nipple. Lanolin, also known as wool fat and wool wax, is known to reduce such discomfort. Lanolin is a natural wool grease and originates as a unique substance secreted by sheep from special sebaceous glands in their skin so as to form a natural protective coating on the wool fibers. This unique substance, although derived from an animal, is completely different to the body fat of animals. It has the physical consistency of a soft grease and can also be identified as a wax. The removal of crude wax from the wool by various washing processes and recovery by centrifugal separators gives a product called neutral wool grease, which after intensive refining and a series of other processes, yields a finished purified lanolin. This purified lanolin can reduce a nursing mother's discomfort without affecting a nursing child.
It has been suggested that lanolin, or other medicament, be applied to a breast pad before use. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,272 issued to Hebert.